


Senran Kagura: Code Heart

by verifiaman



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Feels, Harems, Hypnosis, Incest, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Post-Kingdom Hearts I, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Softcore Porn, Time Travel, Yuri, sora never made it to traverse town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiaman/pseuds/verifiaman
Summary: Ryōbi, Ryōki, and Ryōna had an older brother of sorts. His name was Sora, and he taught them so many wondrous things. For years he stayed with them, acting as Ryōbi's punching bag, Ryōna's crush, and Ryōki's teacher.And then one day he left. and soon after that, their sister Ryōki died, leaving the twins all alone.Years later Sora came back, looking a lot younger than he should.And as the sisters found out, Sora met a LOT of their acquaintances in their youth. Their sister wasn't the only person from this world who wielded a Keyblade, and soon the Shinobi world will once again be tasked in helping rid the world of the Heartless, and with the strongest of the Keyblade wielders replaced by a child version of himself, this was going to be a whole lot harder(AU where Sora never made it to Traverse Town after Destiny Islands fell)Young Sora/HaremEdit: (12/30/19) Edited Chapter 4, moved parts of it to Chapter 5(1/8/20) Edited chapters 4&5





	1. Prologue, part 1

_ It was a silly looking sword, a 13 year old Ryōbi realized. She didn't know where Ryo-nee got it, but it was mesmerizing. It looked like a kid’s toy in the shape of a giant key, all pretty and white and angelic, all the stuff her twin liked to pretend she was before the pain started, and all the things her sister liked to be before the pain started. _

_ The handle was in the shape of an angel, the grip the angel's waist, and the hilt in the shape of it's wings. The blade was shaped like a cruciform key, a beautiful pure white that seemed to shine in the night sky. It was simultaneously the coolest and dumbest thing she had ever seen. _

"_ It's called a Keyblade." Her older sister Ryōki said as she let her siblings touch it. "A powerful weapon!" _

"_ Ryo-nee it doesn't look very powerful." Ryōna complained. "It looks more like a toy! It couldn't even break my skin I bet!" _

_ Ryōki just stared at her while Ryōbi hit the blonde on the head. Both of them ignored what came out of the blonde's mouth, having gotten _ ** _far _ ** _ too used to it, especially without their brother around to keep her in check "Now I want you two to listen very closely. This is something only you can do, because I trust you above all else. Closer your eyes and don't open them... _

** _Gessen Academy, 4:22_ **

Ryōbi woke up groggily, pushing her older and bustier sister off of her and onto the floor. She waited until Ryōna got her morning masochistic ramblings out of the way before getting her attention. "I had the dream again."

"Huh?" Ryōna got up and looked at her sister. "We get dirty dreams all the time sis."

"Not _ that _type of dream. It was of sis, and that weapon our brother left her."

Immediately any form of perversion in Ryōna left, replaced with a seriousness that was better put on anyone but her. "The one where you could hear her thoughts and see the parts neither of us were there for?"

"Yeah. I remembered more of it this time! And I think it was important! I-I think he’s here!

"Sora-nii?!" Ryōna nearly shouted. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." A rare, genuine smile formed on the brunette’s lips. “He’s finally coming back to us! We may be missing our sis but-GACK!

“He’s coming home he’s coming home!” Ryōna shouted as she held her sister in her massive bosom. “Oh he’s gonna slap me, beat me, and do all the naughty things Ryouki-nee was too smart to do to me!” She mistook Ryōbi’s screams to be let go as agreement. “Ryōna knows! I missed him to! That stupid, not fun pain in our heart’s almost-HYAAHN!”

A punch to the stomach sent the blonde to the floor, reeling in painful pleasure as her sister stood over her, gasping for air, and reigning in her anger as best as she could. Ryōna recovered first, having the better stamina of the two, as she gave her sis a peck on the cheek for the ‘wake up present’. “Ryōna...you...fuck it…” She took one last inhale in before continuing. “You’re forgetting something important, remember?”

The blonde twin rolled her eyes. “Ryōna chan already did your homework! Seriously, you don’t have to bully her for that!”

“Our transfer you fucking idiot!” Ryōna’s eyes widened at the memory. “Our. Goddamned. Fucking. Transfer!”

“O-oh…” Ryōna sat on the bed sullenly. “He’s not gonna like this, is he?”

“We departed on good terms, and he knows about the life of a ninja-” And for someone so dumb and happy go lucky, he was shockingly cool with murder! “-So he’ll just have to suck it up and ignore-” *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* “Oh, what now?!” She stomped to the door and opened it. “Look, the sock may not be on the door, but-” Her color drained from her face as she saw her former classmate, a rare moment of utter fear crossing her sister’s features as well as they both gazed at Yozakura. “Sempai...hiiii!” 

The blunette’s snout spouted a tiny bit of steam, Ryōna not even getting close to that _ thing _ even though she knew how much steam stung. “You’re still students here;” She said in the raspy, growly voice that the sisters had gotten accustomed to. “Training starts in 30 minutes, so get ready, _ now. _”

“Y-yeah sure!” Ryōbi muttered as her sister rushed to their shared bathroom. “I’ll be right there!”

“You’d better.”

“Y-yeah!” Ryōbi managed to close the doorhalfway before one of Yozakura’s arms, yes _ one of _, opened it. “Y-yeah?”

“He doesn’t know that you know.” Yozakura answered, sounding just like the hardass, punch happy girl that the Ryo sisters came to know. “If you had any sense, don’t wait for the transfer, and just get out.”

“H-huh?!”

“You’re the only two that he doesn’t care about! I kept some money hidden for a rainy day in the metalworks’s furnace! Get your sister to-to...to…..tototototototototototototototooTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTTOTOOTTOTOTOGAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAA” She shook her head. “What was I just talking about?” Ryōbi just stared at her in horrified silence. “Nevermind. Training, 29 minutes.” And with that she walked off, Ryōbi waiting until the former human turned the corner before slamming the door shut and quickly adding as many wards to i tas she could. “Oh fuck..oh fuck...oh fuck!” She fell to the ground, heart pounding as her sister came out, looking very, very ill. “Oh come on, please tell me you got off to that thing!”

Ryōna looked at her like she was crazy. “I didn’t know she was like_ that _!” The blonde was shaking, goosebumps on every corner of her skin. “Ryōna thought of her like family, all five of them! Sure we were gonna kill them probably once we went to Hebijo, b-but..no! It’s not even how she looks it’s...it’s...something else…”

“Like the very spirit of the ninja was corrupted and gangbanged like a three dollar whore?”

“YEAH!”

“Ughhhh…” It took a few minutes, around 10 or so, for the twins to gain back their bearings. “Sora-nii’s in Suneyama Town. I don’t know how I know that, but-”

“Say no more.” Ryōna answered, giving her big sis a giant hug, making sure her head wasn’t trapped in her boobs again. “This is the best news we’ve had since that freak came here. Once school’s over for the day, we’re out of here for good.”

“Yeah…”

“....”

“....”

“Does big sis want Ryōna-chan to dive for pearls?”

Ryōbi opened her mouth to retort, but relented; she needed some stress relief. “Yeah sure. Use a blood pressure kit and wrap the cuff around your neck.” Ryōna squealed in delight, going to their drawer to do just that. “It’s going to be for a short while, but we’ll finally have our big bro back…” Hopefully they could ignore Kurokage's daughters for the most part. They didn’t want to meet that hooded freak either, but sheer rage was better than the pants wetting fear being around Minori, Shiki, and Yozakura produced. That monster already got Yumi in his sights next, fuck knows where Murakumo and Wang-Pai sensei were, and he did something to the old man that made him useless, so now their big brother was the only person they could rely on to help them.

** _SKSKSKSK_ **

For as long as he was a Shinobi, Kurokage dreamt of that mighty weapon. It came in many shapes and sizes, but it had one consistent theme to it's design: It was always in the shape of a key. Sometimes it was shaped like a car key, sometimes it was shaped like a door key, or even a card key. These giant keys varied in strength and usefulness, but they always did the same exact thing each time, and they all had the same exact name: The Keyblade.

Night after night, the Keyblade haunted his dreams in one fashion or another. He could feel its power, it's purity, it's _ light, _always out of his reach, slipping from his grasp like an eel from his hands. When he slept, it was his obsession, his life, as if he knew he was destined for it. When he woke, it was barely in the forefront of his mind, relegated to studies in the little free time he had. Day after day, year after year, all of his searches for anything relegated to the Keyblade, obsessed in his dreams, barely a care in real life. And now, as he was dying in his bed, the dreams became mixed with reality. His precious daughters became extensions of his will, taking on his worst traits while they thought they were making him proud. There was something wrong, oh so very wrong, as if destiny itself had taken a different path. He could do nothing, he could not say anything, too weak physically and mentally to even make a single protest, not that they'd care thanks to that man, and what he did to his poor children.

"_ Gram-gram's getting kinda senile!" _ Was what Minori would probably say, getting the terminology wrong. Seeing that disgusting monstrosity on her face was revolting.

"_ He's like getting dementia or something?" _Was what Shiki would follow up with, having the least amount of modifications done to her.

"_ We should put him out of his misery." _Would be what Murakumo would say, with or without the mask. That was the last time he saw his poor, shy child.

"_It would be the honorable thing to let him die."_ _That _he heard Yumi say, unaffected by those insects. _'_**_We _**_should be the ones to put him out of his misery.'_

_ 'I don't want my family to suffer anymore.' _ Yozakura would reason.oh...oh it hurt to think about how much her body had changed. _ 'Let's be quick about it!' _

His daughters were corrupted; by what he didn't know, but they were going down the path of evil against their will, and yet when they came to discuss euthanizing him...they stopped.

"_ What are we doing?" _

"_ WE'RE REALLY BAD PEOPLE!" _

"_ I'm gonna...ughh I feel grodie..." _

Whatever that monster did to them, being around him stopped it. He was literally their last hope of salvation...and yet he could do nothing except hope, hope that someone would save his daughters, bring them back from the darkness, and stop _ him. _

Unbeknownst to him however, said man was standing above him, his tattered cloak obscuring even the slightest detail of his body despite the numerous holes in it, save for two glowing blue eyes. "It is you who called the Keyblade bearer here it seems." Of all the people who could have called that idiot with his stupid shoes, it was the extremist. It'd be quite funny if he could process the emotion, but alas, there was no one around. There was still one good thing: the boy wasn't at his prime. No friends, no allies, and no magic. All he had was a giant stick he didn't know how to use. "I'll leave your daughters and those disturbing sisters be for now, Kurokage. I have a list I need to start crossing out." Now who to get to first? Hanzo? The time displaced boy? Or his old pal's sisters, who coincidentally were staying at this very school? Recalling his past experiences, he decided to leave the boy alone for now, and as for the twins...

"Watch them. Follow them." With those words a random Emblem Heartless had formed and began shadowing the Ryo sisters. They knew more then they were letting on, and subtlety was not a trait anyone in their family shared. _ ‘Hopefully this one will be enough to handle those two girls.’ _ It wasn’t a particularly strong Heartless despite it’s size, but it was still formidable...he hoped. _ ‘I need to learn how to use that accursed Pool.’ _

**Mitsuyoshi City, 13:44**

For those who were spiritually aware, Mitsuyoshi City was considered a dead zone, a 0.71 sq mi patch of land that was as mysterious as it was deadly. If a civilian came to the city, though lord knows how, they would find it as nothing more than a regular small town, albeit one filled with women that had a..particular set of assets that most Japanese women lacked. Those who could interact with the departed even in the slightest would feel sick and feeble within a few days of staying in the city's borders, and anyone else would die in the same amount of time. Even Shinobi were not immune to this city's deadly effects, as the stronger you were, like on the level of the Super Ninja Hanzo, the quicker this city would kill you. As a result, Mitsuyoshi had oddly become a...neutral zone of sorts. The stronger you got, the easier it was to kill you, but the weak and feeble could survive no problem.

Now granted, being neutral in this day and age was like arming two rival gangs and putting them in the same room, but given that only the weak could stay here, the strongest ninja here being only able to jump from ground level to a rooftop, it was quite easy to prevent killings and assassinations. They still happened, this was a town of _ ninjas _after all, but it was easy to prevent them, helped by the near scarcity of metals and fabrics that a Shinobi could use as tools, or help in the facilitation of the making of their weapons, where the illicit dealings of both sides went undisturbed, from gambling and organ trading, to just the general business side of things that helped keep the ninja world running. You could find a lot of dirty secrets in Mitsuyoshi City, and woe be it the poor civilian who stumbled upon them.

And for Hanzo, a poor hapless civilian is just what he found. Clad in a thick gas mask around his nose with his mouth covered by a nozzle that was attached to a giant gas tank on his back, the legendary Shinobi -temporarily protected from the city’s effects, watched a boy run for his life from three high school Shinobi, who, like all good female ninja, dressed very skimpily and with an animal theme. The young boy in contrast, was fully dressed and looked like a buffoon. He wore a red jumpsuit that ended in puffy shorts with a long zipper running down the middle, along with a side pocket on the side with a crown-chain dangling from it. Separating the shorts and jumpsuit parts was a large blue belt that served no function. Hanzo figured the kid thought it looked cool, which explained _ everything _about how he dressed. Over the jumpsuit, he wore a black and white hoodie with white sleeves ending in grey edging. The zipper was in the shape of a silver crown, and the hoodie was kept unzipped at all times, though why he even wore that was a mystery. On his hands the boy wore white gloves with blue, black and yellow straps. And then there were his shoes. Good lord his shoes. They were yellow and black with belt straps of all things in place of shoelaces, or even Velcro!

And then there was his weapon, the primary reason he was ‘called’ here and had to put this stupid suit on. "The Kingdom Key." One of the strongest Keyblades, _ the _definitive Keyblade, and it appeared in his world of all places. bonded to someone so young! And it was probably the only thing keeping him from falling over from exhaustion! Zooming in using his mask, Hanzo could see that the kid didn’t have much longer until he passed out. There were massive bags under the boy's unfocused, dulled eyes, his movement slow and haggard, and yet he still kept pace with his pursuers. The Keyblade was supplying him with magic to keep his body from failing, though sadly it looks as though both him and the fabled weapon would run out of gas. He took a look at the display on the left eyehole of his mask. "Twenty minutes of air left..." He muttered. He'd better get the kid out of there and fast, before this city got him!

SKSKSKSKSK

"Foood...need foooood." Sora mumbled as he instinctively took out more of the naughty word ladies. He didn't even know how he did it either; he couldn't manage three hits with this giant thing before his arms got sore!

Two more of those naughty word ladies with their giant boingy bits in feathers, fur and scales came flying down at him. Irritated, the young boy used them as jumping pads, landing on the head of one and the nose of the other before landing on a rooftop, the impact causing both girls to fall into an alleyway screaming. "Girls...girls are...s-scary." Then again he shouldn't be pointing fingers. They'd have probably killed him like a jillion times over if he didn't have this giant key thing!

Taking a risk, Sora looked behind him and saw that thankfully, he was in the clear. "Finally!" Laughing shakily, he dropped the giant key thing on the floor and fell over, breathing heavily and rubbing his empty, growling stomach. Ever since he fell into that giant hole, He hadn't had a bite to eat or anything to drink in four days! He’d just been running, and running, and running, being chased by ladies, really pretty ladies! He heard Riku and Tidus, in one of the conversations Kairi said he should never tell the grown ups about, about how some men went to the bad side of town. slipped money into skimpy girls outfits and slapped their butts, they’d do whatever the guy wanted! So upon coming here, that’s what Sora did! WHY WERE THEY SO ANGRY?! It didn't take him long to find out the key thing that gave him his awesome powers was the reason he wasn’t dropping dead from hunger -it took two days, but he’ll swear up and down that he figured it out instantly- but it seemed even it’s coolness has its limits. _ 'I can't keep this up much longer.' _ He thought as memories of his mom, Riku and Kairi flashed through his mind. _ 'I'm gonna die before I find anyone or even get home!' _ Maybe some rest would do him some good… _ ’No, no! I’m gonna die if I fall asleep now!’ _It wasn’t like what those black, yellow eyed things did when they made people fall asleep, but something told Sora that equally horrendous things awaited him should he give in.

But before he could let exhaustion take him, three _ very _angry sounding naughty ladies, one dressed as a bat, the other a cat, and the other a crocodile or alligator, were suddenly standing over him. "Oh noooooo..." He mumbled weakly as the cat picked him up her breasts bouncing from the motion.

"Oh you gotta be shitting me!" She yelled, her proximity making him wince. "Four days of leading us around, and it was all because of some kids whose balls haven't even dropped?!"

"I'm...13..." Sora mumbled pitifully.

"With your height?" Cat said with a scoff as Crocodile went to the giant key weapon and picked it up. "Please. So, where are you from? You're obviously not Aku or Zennin."

Crocodile let out a 'yeah!' as she inspected the key weapon, unable to lift it off the ground due to its weight. "Tell me about it! He's almost like that new Kagan clan brat that just rolled up in Hanzo! They both have that stupid 'out of their depth’ look to them!"

"Still, the fact that a boy of all things managed to stay in this city for so long is quite impressive." Bat began, a barely conscious Sora watching as she reached into her chest and pulled out a scroll that was way too big to fit in there. "And then there's that stupid key of yours. Mind telling me what it’s called?” The boy slurred something in response. “Shame. I don’t like doing stuff to kids, but you don’t wanna cooperate. Looks like I'm gonna have to dive into your brain to see what you're all about."

"How did you do that naughty lady?" Sora asked dazedly, his vision blackening as he showed an incredible lack of priorities, something anyone who knew him would quickly get used to. "Is your chest a clown car?" All three women just _ stared _at him before Bat unfurled the scroll, Cat holding him out as the former wrapped the paper around him "Ooooohohohoo." He didn't feel so good... "What's going on?" And who was the guy in the gas mask behind them?

Cat whistled at how easy the kid fell under her thrall. “Man this kid must be dumb.” She said in amazement, the three women not sensing the tall, masked man towering above her allies. “I-" And then all three were knocked out, the man not laying a single finger on them.

Sora fell to the floor. "OW!" He rubbed his butt, the pain giving him a moment of clarity as he stared up at the man. "Who're you?" Was all he could say before his energy petered out.

Hanzo picked up the unconscious boy and attached the Keyblade to his air tank, the weapon sticking to it. _ 'Mana depletion.' _ 12% of his magic left not enough in him to do more than one Ara class spell, and he didn't even have any magic listed. _ 'Now how did an untrained child find his way here? I was pretty sure Kurokage locked the Keyhole.' _ He could find out later; now was the time to get out of here, for if a Keyblade Wielder as young as him was here...then _ they _wouldn’t be too far behind. 

With a couple of leaps, a few hops, and a jump or two, Hanzo expertly made his wayacross the rooftops until he was out of the city, stopping next to a creek a good 10 feet beneath the highway leading to the Mitsuyoshi. It was surrounded by a large forest, below a steep, steep, rocky hill. All the traps planted there were carefully avoided, and for added protection he had masked his and the boy's auras the second he picked the kid up, the Kingdom Key helping by supplying what little energy it had left to the endeavor, once it sensed he meant no harm to it’s wielder. "It's a good thing I found you." And it was a good thing those Shinobi were so pathetic. Then again if they had any skill, Mitsuyoshi’s power would have killed them by now. His mask and tank disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving him in a skintight black wetsuit and his hair kept in a hairnet. "500,000 Yen wasted." A perfectly good wetsuit bought for the sole purpose of giving his wife some good old loving, both her forms, to show how much he missed her after a long, grueling, five month mission. And now he couldn't even do that, because some idiot opened the world to the Heartless!

Hanzo took a deep breath to calm himself. _ 'There'll be time for interchronal nookie later.’ _ He told his eager babymaker. _ ‘The boy comes first.' _He held out his hand and closed his eyes. "Hanaoka Hideyo." translucent leaves enveloped his hands, swirling into a spherical shape and extending into a long, blade-like object before turning to ash. In place of the leaves was his own Keyblade, longer and thicker than the Kingdom Key. It was shaped like a tubular key fused with a medical tube, with measurement markers going from the hub to the grip, a bright green liquid bubbling inside the translucent barrel, lighting the area around them oh so slightly. A thin, sharp needle was hidden inside the top of the Keyblade, retractable, deadly, and barely used since the 50s. With a simple thought, the needle shot out like a cat's claw, extended to its maximum length.

"It's been a long time since I bought you out old friend." He could feel its power, it's strength. It wasn't _ much, _given what it excelled at, but for what it did, it was the best in the field. He held the Keyblade over the young boy and closed his eyes. "Let's see if I still got it. OSMO-" Eyes widening he dismissed his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key following suit as both of them felt a foreboding presence nearby. “Libra…” One of the most advanced scrying magics out there. Even a normal, untrained child could have the detection skills of a mid-grade ninja if they learned even the slightest workings of the spell! 

Thankfully Hanzo didn’t need Keyblade magic to figure out who was tracking him, just some good old fashioned Shinobi spirituality. He got into a meditative stance and opened his mind, allowing him to track whoever was using one of the most advanced detection spells in all the worlds. He had felt the intrusion of the spell instantly, the fact that the Kingdom Key disappeared upon detecting it worrying Hanzo. You couldn’t just detect _ any _ Keyblade; the things had their own signature, their own DNA so to speak, so the fact that the blade despawned itself meant that either whoever cast Libra was looking for the wielder...or for the blade itself. Either or was worrying enough, but upon getting a good look at the aura of the caster, that worry turned to utter fear. _ ‘A Nobody?!’ _Hanzo quickly scooped the boy up and jumped straight into the water.

_ SKSKSKSKSKSK _

**Scan Complete. No immediate results found.**

**Keyblade found in vicinity. 222MP Wasted.**

**[RESULTS LOCKED]**

**Target lost.**

"Just great." The cloaked figure muttered as he stared at Mitsuyoshi City in the distance. Cars and trucks passed through him as he wasn't there, the drivers not even seeing him. "The child landed _ here _ of all places." Curse his rotten luck. Even with his newfound power and the four under his command, he couldn't even approach the city without the power of the moon at his side, and even he doubted his odds. He didn’t need magic to know when a powerful shinobi was lurking nearby, and those that were powerful enough could hide from Libra, whether they intended to or not. _ ‘It looks like my plans need to change.’ _ He planned to do this once the snow woman succumbed to him and he had the boy in his grasp, but the fact this city called the boy here, and such a powerful shinobi risked entering the city? Too many coincidences for his liking; he needed to speed up his plans, a big risk with his current arsenal. And luckily, one of Kurokage’s brats was just itching for action. "See you tonight, Mitsuyoshi.” 

_ SKSKSKSKSKSK _

It was a good hour since the Nobody left the area, but Hanzo cautiously waited longer before he and the child surfaced, the Kingdom Key appearing in the boy’s hand a few seconds later. With a few hand signs, Hanzo’s skin and hair were dry and water free, and the Kingdom Key did the same for the boy, his hair humorously going back to it's spiky style, like a popped popcorn kernel. Hanzo picked him, attaching him and the Keyblade to his back before running out from under the bridge and up the hill, fast enough so that any passerby would think their eyes were playing tricks on them, and slow enough to keep the boy from retching in his sleep. Because of this, it took five minutes for him to get to the top of the hill instead of the two it normally would.

He jumped on a passing car and then to an adjacent one, then another in the opposite lane heading away from the city. Within the few seconds he was in the air, he had performed the hand signs necessary for a stealth jutsu, and just as he landed, he and his passenger had become invisible to the naked eye. "Three months , and now a Keyblade Wielder with a Nobody hiding under our noses..." What he wouldn't give for Kurokage's help, but his old friend had shed the life of the Wielder long ago. With the Nobody around, bringing out Hanaoka Hideyo risky venture, not like it’d do any good given his Keyblade’s strength, so he decided/had no choice but to wait, and _ hope _the Nobody wasn’t lying in wait, or tracking his Keyblade's energy signature back to his current destination.

_ SKSKSKSKSK _

The sun had set by the time the Ryo sisters got to Suneyama Town. a taxi had taken them all the way here, the girls having the foresight to go in disguise. Makeup to darken their skin to a light tan, black wigs, sarashi to bind their chests/choke Ryōna when she went ‘Why do you need sarashi, nee-sama?’ casual shirts and jeans, and deepening their voices. They looked like normal Japanese teenagers now.

“Stop here.” The elder sister said to the driver the sisters getting out onto the street,met by the glare of the setting sun against the reflective walls of the buildings. "Urghhhh..." Ryōbi groaned as her and her sister got out of their cab, clad in their Gessen Academy uniforms. "So tired..." she shielded her eyes. “And so bright…”

"This sucks." Ryōna growled, cranky, sleepy, and feeling very Ryoubi-ish at the moment. "Let's get a hotel, preferably something ritzy and clean."

Ryōbi nodded in agreement, both sisters too tired from the running and the cross country ride to indulge in their usual tendencies. Exhaustion was the enemy of people like them, and for someone like Ryōna, being too tired to enjoy being exhausted was hell. "I already set us up at a hotel nearby." She pointed to the tallest building in town, a simple, beige colored building. "Ryouki-nee took Sora-nii there all the time, or at least that’s what he told us.”

“Sis was a lucky bitch…”

“Yeah, sure.” The fuck did her sisters see in men? Aside from beating them up, making them cry, beg, all the stuff she could easily do with Ryōna. Then again, Ryōbi had to get her sadism from somewhere, and she was sure that streak started once the three of them learned how utterly abysmal Sora was at basic math. Ryōbi shuddered at the memory. “That money from Yozakura’s little stash’ll keep us nice and comfy in there for a few days! _ Lots _of ritzy shit in there." Plus, it was owned by Hanzo, so the only thing they’d have to worry about here was where the cameras were. "Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can start rebuilding our family."

"Yep!" Ryōna said, staring at the building like it was an oasis. "Let's go!"

The trip was a slog. Mental drain was a terrible thing, especially for perverts like them, and especially with paranoia and fear clouding your judgement. The twins spent far too much time watching their backs, making sure those things didn’t follow them from their school, an assassin that could’ve been sent by that freak in the robe, or Ryōna trying to cheer herself up by going into the metalworks furnaces, and there were a _ lot _of metalworks here. 

Ooooh, but this day sucked before they even reached Suneyama! Those ugly things that was now Gessen’s top Shinobi team? The two of them had to spend _time _with them! All day long in their buggy, ugly, icky, buggy presence while Kurokage’s pale as milk favorite couldn’t get the stick out of her ass to see what became of her sisters! Or the fact that Ryōna’s face was anything but the ‘high off her ass duckface’ she always sported and was actually scared! Legit fucking scared and Yumi didn’t pick up on it! So much of their day being spent around those freaks, that even if Ryōna didn’t see the thing that was now Yozakura this morning, even _her _libido would be dried up and buried! A part of Ryōbi was glad that wasn’t the case.

And now there was all the car and pedestrian traffic! Soo much waiting around for the lights to change, for people to get out their way, and so many perverts copping a feel of their asses! Suneyama Town was an urban jungle, filled with more businesses than homes, and an absolute nightmare to travel through! Steel mills and blacksmiths were on every street corner, and in every shadow were very very powerful ninjas that could end the two sisters if they so much as made a wrong move, and given how paranoid the two were acting, it was a wonder they weren’t stopped yet!

Fortunately for the sisters, there came a reprieve.. Every town has it's thugs and ne'er do wells, and it looked like Suneyama's were on the prowl for some tail, looking like something out of an 80s anime, with the ugly hairstyles to match. The sisters looked at each other irritably before Ryōbi spoke up. "We like girls, fuck off and go away."

“I’m bi.” Said Ryōna drowsily. “But I’m not in the mood. So yeah, fuck off.”

The lead thug, a fat bastard if there ever was one, with the largest pompadour either of the girls had ever seen, was momentarily surprised by the girl's attitude before regaining his unearned bravado. "Don't worry little ladies; we'll straighten you out."

Ryōna looked down at her sister. "Ryōna-chan will take care of this, go on."

"Fine by me." Ryōbi waved her sister off as she casually walked by the thugs.

"Did that bitch just...?" The fat thug's fists clenched as he turned to the cutie with the somewhat big tits. "Ohohoho, no one ignores me! Come on slut! We're gonna have some fun!"

Twelve seconds was the time it took for Ryōbi to get to the corner and for Ryōna to catch up to her, not a speck of dirt on her or bruise to be found. "That was fast."

"Family and rest comes before Ryōna-chan's pleasure." Was all the blonde said. Man, it was so weird hearing her sister so serious, especially with that voice. "By the way, I saw someone while I was using one of those guy’s arm as a pole to give the other a wedgie. I think it was Hanzo."

"And? Look, it isn't Wang-Pai or someone important." Ryōbi said, both sisters unaware of the presence that had shadowed them since they left. "He's probably booty hunting or something. As long as we don't do anything stupid, he'll ignore us."

"Oh. Ok then." Ryōna let out a yawn as the two crossed the street. "What are you gonna say to Sora-nii?" She asked her sister. "I'm gonna punch him in the face, kick him in the nuts, then give him the biggest hug of my life!"

"Lightweight." Ryōbi said as they got onto the sidewalk. "I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he'll be too scared to leave us again!"

"Yeah..." The two sisters let out a laugh. It was a fantasy of course. Hurting the idiot was like hurting a puppy, and even if they did, that puppy could do so many awful, awful things to them. With their spirits brightened, the two continued their walk, unaware that this night would change everything.


	2. Prologue, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters head to Suneyama, unaware that's where their 'older' brother would soon be. The presence of the Kingdom Key bearer, weaker though as he was compared to the man he'd soon become, prompts the shadowy villain to panic. The Keyhole had to be kept out of Hanzo's hands!

Nighttime had come, and with it his full power. Then again if that mattered much, he wouldn’t need a bunch of strippers to do his dirty work.

Now fully corporeal, the Cloaked Figure looked upon Mitsuyoshi City from his vantage point miles away on a mountain, with one of Kurokage's stripper daughters next to him. Despite the scaly black, millipede that wrapped around her face and cutting off her air, she could still see and speak clearly. She too wore a cloak just like his, only a lot more intact. And less revealing. It seemed that he could have an opposite emotional response to whoever he came in contact with, and being around these overly endowed women gave him a sense of prudishness.

"Okay like, what are we doing here?" Now if only he could get her a gag for her mouth. "Grandpa told us this place was sooo not cool. I feel sick just being here, oh my god!"

His eyes shrunk in anger before returning to normal. Oh how he sometimes loathed being around beings with strong hearts and 'wacky' personalities. Not to mention the degradation of their already annoying speech patterns thanks to the mind control. "Bruh, this is sooo not Mitsuyoshi City." Because when he was near strong hearts, emulation of their quirks tended to happen… _ every single time. _ The insect that would soon become Shiki’s face wriggled and squealed at his attention, much to his appreciation. "What you are seein' in front of you is ya know, like, an advanced Shinobi Kekkai brought upon by a not so bodacious Akunin group. Some mega grody Middle Eastern terrorist cell wants to use some slammin' Youma parts to win a war against a NATO cell." It was a good thing he didn't have organs to facilitate vomiting anymore.

"Ughh, we should've wiped those lame-o's out last week!' Normally Shiki would have...a few questions as to the reason why she was doing this. But that was what the Ninshishō Yasude (Dementia Millipede) was for, it's legs wriggling over her face, the rhythm of it's legs sending signals in her brain to dull her sense of reason. It kept them all completely oblivious to his true nature, let his mind control affect them far easier, and kept that little ice brat out of his hair until he could find some way to infect her too. "Good thing we've got you baby!"

"Ewww, don't touch me freako!"

"Yeah yeah I get it. Just gotta kill them all and leave no traces right? Yeah yeah I know, it's all there."

"Good." Using what little Darkness he had, he opened up a Corridor into the city, The annoyingly intelligent ear pain waving him goodbye as she jumped in. He let out a sigh of relief, happy to be out of range of her heart."Kurokage has done so much of the dirty work for me with how well he trained them." So many years in Africa perfecting his dark magic among the populace, far from the prying eyes of the civilized world. Warlords, children, all of them test subjects, all of them killed to perfect his bugs, and all he had to do was go to Japan and slap them on the kids of a former Keyblade Wielder. His creations didn't even need to change their nature to be more alert and mentally strong, Kurokage did all that. All his creations did was just make them dumber. "This is the start of my revolution." His mandibles twitched beneath his cloak in glee. “Zennin, Akunin, I will soon control you all." He had planned to wait until the Keyblade brat was killed or in his control, but now that he disappeared, all bets were off. And with Kurokage out of the way for now, he only had Hanzo, his pitiful Keyblade that could barely fight a Shadow or Soldier, and an untrained child to worry about. Once Shiki got back with the Keyhole, this world would be one step closer to being his!

SkSKSKSK

_ ‘What are those two doing here?’ _ Hanzo wondered as he watched the two sisters from atop a street lamp Gessen Academy had no business in Suneyama as far as he knew, and Kurokage never said anything about coming here, not that he’d ever step foot in what he’d call ‘a den of sin.’ _ ‘Not to mention their transfer to Hebijo isn’t for a while.’ _The fact they would risk coming here in disguise, which anyone who had a bone to pick with them could construe as them going evil far earlier than they should have, was worrying to the Super Ninja.

Scratching his chin, he pulled out a small phone and dialed a number into it before putting it to his ear. “Hello?” …. “Yes, exactly, two generic looking high school students, one highly aggressive, the other less so.”.... “They’re from Gessen Academy.”.... “Oh, their disguises are quite bad.” You could go from a Japanese national to a Mexican drug lord named Juan Sanchez -and he has, foreign missions got _ weird _sometimes- but it didn’t mean jack if you didn’t change the way you acted. Or not use your actual names. Poor showing for both twins, very poor showing. “Very well then, keep me posted.” He hung up, putting the phone back before disappearing. 

_ SKSKSKSKSK _

"Here are your keys mam. Your room service call number is 555-333-2."

Once she finished signing the forms, Ryōbi mumbled a drowsy ‘thanks as she and her sister got onto the elevator. And headed to the thirtieth floor of the hotel. Just as she stepped in, she could swear she saw something outside; something inky black, with beady yellow eyes. _ ‘I must be more tired than I thought.’ _This was Hanzo’s city, no way anything inhuman would get into this city!

But if she was thinking clearly and was fully awake, she would wonder _ how _she came to the conclusion that what she saw wasn’t human.

The ride to their floor was a long one. The elevator was overly designed, meant more to show off rather than being a comfortable experience. The fact there was a goddamn koi pond in here proved that one, and twice she had to pull her dumbass sister out of the water when she started to fall asleep. After the third time she herself was getting tired, and decided to use her sister’s head and tits as a chair. _ ‘He better be here.’ _ She hadn’t gotten these strange visions since she was a kid, and whenever she did, those things Sora-nii taught her sister to fight were never far behind. Strange, purple creatures so stupid looking that made Ryona’s handguns look threatening, they continued to attack her sister, over and over again, and thanks to Sora-nii, the three of them managed to become even stronger than they probably would have without him around. _ ‘Tonight..he’s going to be here tonight..’ _That she was sure about.

SKSKSKSKSK

**"OSMOSE!"**

Sora instantly woke up, feeling completely refreshed for the first time in days. Quickly looking around, he saw that he was in a swanky looking hotel room. “Whoooaaaaaaa.” His eyes wide, a look of awe came across his face as he realized he could probably fit his house in here! The bed looked big enough to fit six people, and was so comfy he felt like he wasn’t on a bed, but a nice fluffy marshmallow. The room looked like an old Japanese place like the ones he saw in those bloody samurai movies Tidus used to bring when he could smuggle in his DVD player. There were sliding doors to the right, straw carpets, and the smell of fresh wood and pine cleaner met his nose. Next to him was an old bearded man who didn’t seem to know he was awake, his face red as he read a naught magazine and- “Wait a minute..” Naughty...naughty….”THE NAUGHTY LADIES!” The old man stared at him as he looked around frantically. “Where are they? Where am I?!” This wasn’t the time to ogle fancy ritzy stuff! 

"Ah, to be young again." Hanzo muttered. "You recovered faster than I expected!”

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Sora yelled, summoning his key thing to his hands, fumbling it with it until he could get a solid grip on it. "And where am I?! Are you those naughty girl's whore?!"

He was not even going to dignify that with an answer. "You mean pimp." He corrected as the boy called his Keyblade to him so easily. Quite impressive.

"Nuh-uh! Riku says I'm too much of an Idiota to get those on my face!" Hanzo's eye twitched. "I don't know what it means, but I know it doesn't mean I'm stupid, it’s like how nimrod means something cool in another language!”

...Good _ lord, _ this kid was a moron! "I'm the one who saved you from those women. They were ninjas, and you intruded on their territory."

"Huh? No I didn't! I was going back to the safe for the night for the night when those jerks started piling up on me and the soldiers I was with!" He held the key thing out to show the weird old man. "I fought them off with this thing-

"A Keyblade. That thing is called a Keyblade.’

"That's what it's called?" He shrugged and put it on his back as if he was putting it in a sheath. "It just appeared in my room one day and all of a sudden I could do a lot of weird, cool stuff!" He demonstrated by jumping all the way to the ceiling, the obvious result of this causing the old man to laugh as he fell to the floor and nursed his bruised head. "Oww.."

"Yes, the Keyblade can grant it's chosen wielder many a supernatural abilities." Hanzo began, taking note of what the boy said about safe zones and soldiers. If his hunch was right…. "Take mine for example." He summoned Hanaoka Hideyo into his hand, causing the boy's jaw to drop. "It's not good for combat like yours is, in fact my natural abilities outpace it’s magical prowess by a long mile, but it can still give a Shadow a good whacking!" The mood dropped the second he finished his sentence. The boy's gaze turned downward, his massive, spiky hair hiding his face. "Oh dear I was right. You’ve fought the Heartless haven’t you?” The boy nodded. “ How long has it been since you met your first one?"

"Four days." Sora said sullenly. "I don't know how I know that, but I do. I don't get it; everything looked the same, but it was all different too!"

_ 'Just like every other offworlder.' _ San Francisco, Tatooine, Gotham, New york; it seemed Mitsuyoshi City was a constant in some form, no matter what the world or what name it went under. "I've met others like you, those who have survived the Heartless." The boy began shivering, his aura turning dismal and cold. A natural result of Heartless survivors just thinking about the abominations "Did they..." Hanzo stopped. _ 'How do I approach this subject gently?' _The situation was starting to hit the poor kid pretty hard. “Why don't you tell me about this Riku person?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Damn. The boy sat on the floor, tears beginning to come out of his eyes. "The soldiers were taking me back to my friends when all of a sudden this stupid thing robe thing with chains came out of nowhere!” The Kingdom Key then ‘spoke’ to Hanaoka Hideyo, and in turn, Hanzo, who now had a very good idea as to what the boy encountered as the image of the Heartless formed in his mind. They're gone...they're all gone..."

“Oh dear….” A Pureblood Heartless was what the kid fought, and one of the most deadly of the breed. If this was in his youth, Hanzo would have knocked the kid out and wiped his memory, the best way to keep the Heartless away from gloomy offworlders, But the Keyhole was closed and had been closed for years, which meant he could let the kid heal normally. "Yes they're gone...for now." _ That _got his attention. "The Keyblade is the enemy of the Heartless. They fear it, hate it, and will go out of their way to kill it's bearers. But luckily for us, we have ways of killing the creatures in many creative ways, and some can even track them down!

Sora wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't understand."

"It means if you had a strong enough connection to a person or animal before they became a Heartless, you can find that Heartless. And if you kill it, then step 1 of returning them to the land of the living will be complete. Step 2 is much harder. When a person- OOF!" Still gripping his Keyblade, Hanzo found himself pinned to the bed by the young boy, teary eyed and brimming with hope. "I take it you want me to help you?"

"Yes please!" Sora replied with a smile. "I don't know what's going on or why I’m here, but this is like the best news I've had in weeks!"

WEEKS?! "Good, because you’re going to need that attitude for what I have planned." How on earth did this boy and some military force manage to hold off a _Behemoth_ for weeks?! The Kingdom Key wasn’t forthcoming with the information, which meant it must be too traumatic for the kid, so he’d have to puzzle it together himself. "An eager learner such as yourself is quite rare these days, and I appreciate that. But if you're going to save your friends and family, I am going to teach you everything I know about the Heartless and the Nobodies. _ Everything. _And only then will I train you.” No way he was going to have an untrained Keyblade wielder with the Akunin and Zennin council eager to replace him as their de-facto Keyblade test subject!

SKSKSKSKSKSK

Wigs gone, disguises off, makeup washed away, and theirs -Ryouna’s- assets free to bounce around with abandon. A nice, half an hour long bath was just what the twins needed after such a hellish day. Clad in bath towels that clung to their forms, the soaked Ryo sisters stepped out into their hotel bedroom, refreshed and recharged, and back to normal. For the most part. "Ahh soo nice!" Ryōna cheered as she plopped herself on their shared king-sized bed. "And the bed is so fluffy! When do you think was the last time we had a bed like this?”

“Fuck if I know.” Ryōbi muttered as she sat down on the bed nice and gently. "God I missed having a normal bath." Bathing with Yumi and the others in the hot springs/the only damn good bath at Gessen was a no-go. At first it was because she couldn’t stand being in close proximity to them for an extended period of time, but now…. “Uggghhh.” Best not to think about it. How could someone as powerful as Kurokage's eldest not see those _ things _on her sister's faces?! "Once we rest up, we're gonna check around town. What do you want to eat?"

"Something really spicy!" Ryōna answered happily. "Make Ryouna-chan’s tongue burn!”

"Fucking freak..." Ryōbi leaned over her sister and pulled the hotel phone out of her cleavage and dialed room service. “Hello? Give us the spiciest shit you got. I don’t care what it is or how it tastes, I want to sweat when I put it in my mouth!” … “Yes, put it on our tab. Thanks.” She hung up, putting the pho- “The fuck?!” She threw it to the side and rushed to the window, just as a familiar black figure vanished, it’s yellow eyes staring into her own. “I saw that thing when we got on the elevator!”

“Huh? What thing?” Ryouna walked towards the window as well and looked out of it. “Ryouna-chan doesn’t see anything?”

“It’s gone now.” She could feel her heart pounding just looking at that thing! “L-let’s just go to bed.”

“But sis, what did you-GACK!” Ryoubi threw her onto the soft bed and pounced on her. “Uhmmm, Ryouna-chan’s not fully back to 100% sis!”

“I know. I need a fucking bed, and your body’s better than this gaudy looking thing. Now shut up and let me sleep.” She hoped those things weren’t back. Sora-nii and Ryouki-nee swore those monsters would never return, but what she saw out there, it felt as evil as those monsters, but at the same time… _ ‘Just get some sleep, and you can investigate in the morning.’ _

Unbeknownst to them however, the presence Ryōbi saw was watching them. It couldn't get in there now with the Kingdom Key wielder at his full power, being so low on the totem pole as he was, but luckily it's master's machinations would give it the opportunity it needed to eliminate them.

SKSKSKSKSK

It had been a good 2 hours since Hanzo began drilling knowledge into Sora's head, and as Hanzo found out, there was a lot of space in there.

"And that is the connection to the Heartless and Nobodies, and the end of what I know." Being a Super Ninja required working with anti criminal agencies both domestic and worldwide, and that also meant being able to draw a person down to the slight offset of a single tooth in their mouth. Hanzo had decided to use his incredible artistic skills to teach Sora the information on the abominations he would be fighting. "Please tell me you understood _ any _ of that _ ." _24 minutes of this lecture wasted because this kid couldn’t understand any of the middle school level words he used. He had to dumb down his already dumbed down explanations, and spent way too much time drawing the kid like some buffed up American comic book character from the 90s -Liefeldian is what they called it?- because he got distracted by his artistic skills!

"Oh yeah I understood." Sora said dazedly, raising his head from the table and shaking it to wake himself. "So if a bad guy's Emblem Heartless and Nobody were destroyed, that means the bad guy could come back forever and ever?"

Hanzo was taken aback. "Y-yes. But if you use the Keyblade to kill the bad guy with that knowledge in mind, it will destroy both the Heartless, and the Nobody." His eyes narrowed. "I never said a single thing about that however." It was obvious the boy just thought it up. He had to give Sora credit; that was a pretty good summation. He usually preferred to leave that little tidbit out of his lessons, especially with the religious offworlders lest they were one of those types to ‘purify’ some poor unfortunate soul."Unfortunately for you, I can tell that you barely paid attention. Memory retention is also an important factor in being a Keyblade Wielder. I'll have to go over the lesson plan all over again!”

But before Sora could complain, he was interrupted by a guy dressed like an old timey ninja, who appeared behind Hanzo and whispered something in his ear. Hanzo's eyes widened, but before Sora could ask what was going on, he felt a strange calm come over him.

"Thank you for the information." Hanzo said to the ninja, who nodded and disappeared. The elderly ninja looked over the now sleeping boy. "I'll be there in 5 minutes; evacuate the premises, that includes all Shinobi stationed in the city."

"But Hanzo-sama! The Akunin have jurisdiction in the area being attacked!"

Oh, of course! "Alright then. I'll head to Mitsuyoshi City." Five hand signs later and Sora's Keyblade was concealed from the other man's mind. "Keep an eye on the child. He's a promising young student!"

"Uhmm..ok." And with that Hanzo disappeared. "Who is this kid?" And why was he dressed like a clown? Oh well; orders were orders. And if this kid had some neat tricks to show off, all the better! It wasn't like he was forced into a vow of silence for this! _'Still, I wonder why he was so insistent of a civilian evacuation?' _Oh well, orders were orders, and so he took out the phone and did as asked. Better Hanzo than him anyway; those black creatures freaked him right the hell out!


	3. Prologue, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Sora are now trapped within the hotel, while Hanzo learns of another person who's encountered the Heartless. The Keyhole must be found at all costs!

“Oooh, there’s the old man!” 

Perched like a gargoyle atop of Mitsuyoshi’s tallest building, Shiki could sense the Super Ninja approaching. His killing intent was _ frightening, _and the urge to fly away was becoming more and more appealing. “Haven’t you losers found the Keyhole yet?!” She screeched to the thousands of Shadows flooding the streets. The unheard ‘reply’ she got made her screech louder, her pincer fingers twitching and tapping the stone in impatience. “Come on come on come on come on come on comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!” He’ll be here in five minutes at best! “Well, I could say I failed...yeah, that’s it. I’ll just say that.”

{I think not, Shiki-chan.} The bat-bug-girl froze, her cloaked head turning to her right to see a silvery dragonfly skeleton staring at her, the Kyōshin-tekina connector. {The Keyhole has not been found yet, stay at your post!}

Shiki growled. “Oh come on Muracchi, those idiots have been at this for hours! Can’t I like just, take the L and go home?”

{No.}

“Fine fine…” Shiki blinked. “Hey, whatcha doing talking to me? Boss man never sent you out yet!”

{One of my troops got suspicious of the twins and followed them. It reported back that the hotel they were staying at also had a Keyblade bearer inside.}

“Oooh, a cute boy?”

{You’re not human anymore and he’s underage.}

“Oooh, a cute boy?”

{....I’m assisting my men in setting up a special Shinobi Kekkai to trap the three. Keep Hanzo busy.}

“Yeah yeah yeah I gotcha girlfriend…” Shiki let out a groan, rubbing her head as she felt like she was seeing herself once again. “Muracchi?”

{Yes?}

You think Yumi-chan’ll save us? It’s been getting harder and harder for us to-”

{-She hasn’t noticed our changes.} Murakumo responded, a tinge of hate in her voice at the mention of their former leader. {And regardless of the success of this mission, nothing will change. He’ll use us more and more, and these little talks of ours will happen less and less. I’m sad to say that this will be the last time we’ll have a chance to be ‘us’. Enjoy it while it lasts.}

“... I see.” If she still had tear ducts, she’d be crying. “First grandpa, now us, and the only ones that escaped this hell are Team Wincest. Life fucking sucks?”

{Don’t I know it.}

SKSKSKSKSKSKS

Creatures as black as the night.

Beady yellow eyes.

Unkillable and spreading like a virus. Every human they killed turned into another of their ranks.

_ ‘How are the Heartless here?!’ _Hanzo thought as he raced to Mitsuyoshi City, hopping on cars, hopping off cars and onto the grass, basically going ‘fuck secrecy’ as he hurried. As he passed the first exit that branched off to another city, he heard it, a loud, painful bat screech, the stench of the Realm of Darkness mixed in with the sound waves. “REFLEGA!” Not missing a beat and without breaking his stride, he summoned his Keyblade and erected a transparent barrier around him that caused the sound waves to miss him. The same could not be said about the drivers and their passengers who heard the screams. He forced himself to ignore the crashes and cries for help as he inched ever so closer to Mitsuyoshi.

By car it would have taken anyone 30 minutes to reach Mitsuyoshi from Suneyama. For Hanzo on foot, it took 12 minutes to reach the city limits and the main bridge as the screams became louder and louder.

By the time Hanzo reached the gates, the screaming had stopped. A spiritual barrier was in front of a group of Shinobi and rescue workers to prevent the sound from getting to them, but he could see the many, many cracks in the wall. Seven hundred and seventy-seven Shinobi were being loaded up in armored ambulances, and while the ones that could still fight had the spirit to do so, the fear and hopelessness in the air was crushing any sense of optimism they tried to raise. A small, barely usable pathway was created through the sea of crashed cars and bodies, priests from both sides doing what they can to put the spirits of the dead to rest lest the monsters inside the city corrupt their souls.

It wasn’t hard for him to find someone in charge, given the ones that were were the only ones who managed to control the fear in their hearts. And luckily for him, he knew the person in charge. _ ‘Sexy glasses, purple hair in a bun. Bust 97, waist 57, hips a knocking 90! _ Kiriya’s former student grew up to be a _ knockout! _And that heavy samurai armor did nothing to hide her sexyness! It obscured her form entirely, but he could recognize a prized pupil of his student, no matter how good their disguise was!

“Hanzo.” And she was using a really good voice filter! “The situation is grave.” And she wased no time too, right to the point! “They appeared twenty two minutes after the moon rose and have been slowly increasing their ranks using our own men.”

“How many have been lost to them and the ultrasonic attack?” The anger she was radiating told Hanzo all he needed to know. “I see. Have you done anything to prevent them from escaping the city?”

“No. they’ve stayed in the confines of the city once their numbers have swelled to an unmanageable amount, and have not made a move to leave. It’s as if they’re searching for something.”

“My guess is the secret to this city’s weakening effect.” Hanzo mused while trying to hide his shock. How on earth did they find out about the Keyhole?! “My guess is that they can’t find it above ground, so that would be the reason for those sound waves.”

Rin put a hand to her chin. “That does make sense.” She muttered, Hanzo very glad she bought that BS. “It has to be deep underground, and must be secured. They must also be trying to bypass the target’s security, otherwise they would’ve just torn through the concrete.”

“My thoughts exactly!” So the spells he and Kurokage put on the Keyhole were still active; some good news at least. “Rin, do you mind if-” He blinked.

“If you’re about to ask if you can cop a feel…”

Hanz waved his hands placatingly. “Not that! I just...had something come up.” He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared underneath the bridge. “What on earth are you doing?!” He whispered to his Keyblade, who appeared in his hand in response. “Communicate with me mentally, I keep telling you!” Hanaoka Hideyo apologized, before telling him what it knew. 

“Oh I see.” Nothing but Shadows in the city, as well as one non-Heartless. Whether it be a human, nobody, or Youma, his Keyblade couldn’t tell. What it _ did _tell him was that the being knew he was here, and was waiting for him. The Shadows in the city were far faster than the normal members of their species, indicating they were on the cusp of turning into a stronger Heartless, and lastly, the Keyhole was still safe, the item in question sending out distress signals, but the Heartless had yet to find it. And while all of that was good information, splendid even, there was one thing that confused the Super Ninja:

“Why were you so vocal about it?!” It hadn’t been this excited in years! “Hm?” Ah, Rin’s presence? “Are you sure?” The Keyblade affirmed it’s reply. “Alright then.”

He reappeared in front of Rin, removing the dagger that was centimeters away from his throat. “Startled you did I?”

“Yes. yes you did.” Oh how Hanzo missed that cute little tsundere side of her, but that was a side effect of growing up. Rin retracted the automatic blade back into it’s slot in her gauntlet and pulled back. “And where, pray tell, did you run off too?”

Well, better late than never; his Keyblade rarely steered him wrong when he asked it for advice. “Tell me, have you ever heard of ‘Code Heart?’” Rin jumped a good foot away from Hanzo after hearing that, a common reaction to him when he was caught peeking, but never had it been so tinged with fear. “Good, so that’s a yes. Those things in there? They’re directly responsible for it.”

“It can’t be.” Rin nervously turned to the city, so calm and peaceful from outside if you ignored the shattered glass. “I thought I’d never see-”

“Since when do Shinobi and unfinished business mix well?”

“....” The memories kept flooding back, back to when she was a teenager, back to that fateful day when she became Akunin. 

SKSKSKSKSKSK

_ Her first Youma extermination mission and the Youma were already dead. Their bones were littered around the seaside cave, barely recognizable to even the most knowledgeable of Youma experts, cracked, smashed, cut, flayed, these creatures didn’t die easily or peacefully. _

_ As the teenage Suzune stared at the carnage, she was torn between listening to that voice telling her to get the hell out of here, and curiosity pertaining to where her team went. These were supposed to be experts, and yet she felt like they abandoned her on her first big mission to have all the fun! Ever the cautious one though, she made sure to inspect the cave before she left, checking for any traps, seals, hidden compartments, moveable rocks, and so on. Satisfied, she turned to leave...and found herself staring into the head of the squad leader. Being held up in front of her. _

_ She wasted no time in pulling a dagger out of her cleavage and stabbing the arm that held the head up. She didn’t feel anything, neither the dagger hitting flesh, or the impact to the ground as she was coldcocked by the head. Before she managed to pass out, she saw it, the thing, the monster that would haunt her for the rest of her life as she realized the head of her squad leader was used to adorn the middle of that thing’s shield! _

_ “BLIZZARA!” was the last thing she heard before she passed out, an intense cold washing over her body. _

_ SKSKSKSKSK _

"Code Heart..Code Heart..!" She heard it being said before the mission, she heard it being said by Hebijo’s Headmaster! _ 'It's not real it's not real!' _And yet her soul was telling her it was. Already she could feel her skin turning inky black, her eyeballs shrinking, her sclera and pupils turning a bright, soul-piercing yellow! 

“Of all the-” Hanzo quickly summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at her. “ESUNA!” The blacky inky tendrils that extended from Mitsuyoshi released their hold on Rin, returning from whence they came. “Are you ok?!”

“I’m...fine?” The fear was gone, and much to her shock so were at least a decade’s worth of stress! “Yes, I’m fine. I thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” The one who casted that Blizzard spell sounded old, maybe late 20s? And to defeat a Defender variant with just a tier 1 spell too must mean they were quite skilled in the ways of the Keyblade. “I’ll tell you everything you need to know later. If those creatures get Mitsuyoshi’s secret-”

“-Say no more.” Rin pressed her gauntlet to the side of her helmet. “It’s me.”... “Yes, I’m fine.” ... No, he didn’t do anything to me.” …….. “I’m serious; now focus! Let him through.”... “Are you disobeying me?”.... “I thought so.” She looked back to Hanzo. “You’re in. And I expect both our respective councils will want an explanation for all this.”

“They probably already know.” Sixteen people here had taken far too keen an interest in his Keyblade. “This shouldn’t take long.” Hopefully. “I’ll be right back Suzune-chan!”

Rin sighed. Even when she was Kiriya-sensei’s pupil, she utterly loathed that man.

SKSKSKSKSK

Ryouna prided herself on being a masochist. 

She loved the pain from a tough fight, the demeaning stares of civilians going along their day, and her sister bullying her and treating her like the bitch pig she was but there were moments when she felt fear, true, complete fear. They were rare and far between, the blonde only able to count 4 instances in her life when she felt truly scared, one of them being when Ryouki-nee forced assisted Sora-nii with bringing the fear back into her to, in her older sister’s words, ‘Give her _ some _ form of survival instinct.’ Proud as she was at being so undignified, Ryouna could admit that was an _ excellent _idea in retrospect. Kunoichi needed some form of vanity after all to be effective in their field, though she always wondered what she and her sister would be like without her two older siblings. Maybe more extreme in their kinkiness? Who knows.

There were four times she felt utter fear, only four. And now she could count the past hour as the fifth time. "Ryōbi-chan wake up. Wake up!" Wasting no time, she frantically tried to lodge her sister off her body, but Ryōbi swatted her sister away with a loud groan, not opening her eyes. This was the best sleep she had in a long time, and she was way too tired to play with her sister! "Ryōbi-chan wake up!" Again, she ignored her sister and made a louder, more obnoxious groan. "Ryōbi-CHAN!"

SLAM!

** _“SHINOBI TENSHIN!”_ **

Ryōbi let out a yell, clenching her cheek as she found herself on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screeched as her vision cleared. "I thought you weren't horny anymore what's...wrong with...you..." There were three things wrong with this situation. The first was that her sister had transformed into her Shinobi Tenshin form and had her guns out. The second was that they were not in the room. They were in some weird, inky black void. "The fuck?!" And the third was that her sister was scared, her fear guiding her more than her horniness. “What’s going on?

"That's what Ryouna-chan said When she woke up!" Ryōna wailed tearfully. "I've been trying to wake you up for a good hour! But you hugged me so _ painfully _tight that-”

"FOCUS BITCH!” The brunette looked at her surroundings. “This feels very familiar…”

“Yeah it does! Those evil monsters Sora-nii and Ryouki-nee fought made little bubbles like this!”

“...Oh.” Oh. Oh shit! “We need to get the fuck out of here!”

“Ryouna-chan _ knows _that! What do you think she’s been trying to do?! The only reason I haven’t transformed until I got you off me was because that thing didn’t bother us when it thought we were sleeping!”

Ryōbi bought out her scroll, ready to transform. “What thing?”

“Something even eviller than those monsters from back then!”

“Oh. that’s just great!” She bought out her rifle. “Where is it? It can’t be one of those monsters, so we won’t need the Keyblade to-” A loud, whooping roar filled the...wherever this place was. It was filled with negative energy, energy the sisters had first hand experience with. “Never mind. FUCK!” And because of that, knew how screwed they both were.

"Sis, it's back again!" Ryouna shouted excitedly, rubbing her legs in aroused fear. "And it's louder than ever!" The creature roared again. The monsters! The monsters Ryoki-nee and Sora-nii fought! One of them's coming and it's a _ big, _ ** _meaty _ **one! W-we need to get out of here now!" Her voice was caked in lust, her arousal easily smelt. But all Ryōbi saw on her sister's face was fear, and the complete contrast between how she was feeling and how her body was reacting was even scarier to Ryōbi than whatever was coming!"I'm gonna have the biggest splooshfest in my life if whatever made that sound reaches us!"

Ryōbi gently shoved her panting, heavily aroused sister away. "You're not gonna be much help are you?"

"I don't know!" Her sister yelled gleefully as she began tearing up, the roaring coming closer and closer. "It's so hot and yet I feel so scared!"

"I see." Yeah,the cow was _ not _ going to be any help at all. Ryōbi did the only thing she could do, press a point on Ryōna's neck to knock her unconscious. “Just gonna keep you right there and…” She unfurled her scroll. ** _"SHINOBI TENSHIN!"_ **

And then both of them got punched in the face.

SKSKSKSKSK

“GAAAAAAAGHHH!”

Hanzo fell to the ground, Mitsuyoshi’s power draining him of nearly all his strength. He could hear nothing but the sound of his rapidly beating heart, working overtime to keep his aged body from perishing. “B-Barrier…” His Keyblade reacted to the command, producing a forcefield around his form. “Better…” Well not really, but at least he wasn’t in danger of dying from a heart attack!

“Ha...Ha…” The effects of this city couldn’t be lifted even with his Keyblade; he needed to get out of this city for that to happen. But since he had a mission, all he could do now was wait. “Ha...haaaaa….ok...I’m good...I’m good.” Using his Keyblade as support, he got himself upright and stared at the mutated hellscape that was Mitsuyoshi. “Huh; I expected worse.” This wasn’t horrifying as much as it was utterly disgusting. The way the Shadow Heartless moved, up and down buildings through the streets, up poles, it was like a badly infested roach motel! They even skittered like the annoying things too, paying him no mind and even going around him as he walked and observed.

They seemed intent on ignoring him, so he would pay them the same kindness. Following them would yield results, It’s not like he remembered exactly _ where _the Keyhole was!

But first, he had to put on that awful suit again. it was clunky and hard to move in, but high speed -well, _his _version of what high speed was- wasn't something he was going to be using a lot of.

SKSKSKSKSK

"HUH?!" Sora woke up with a yawn, wincing as the sun's rays hit his eyes. "Morning already?" Did something happen to him? He looked around and found the old timey ninja staring at him. Turns out he wasn’t outside, just the same hotel room he woke up in before. "Uhh, hi?"

"Hello."

Something about the man's tone told Sora he wasn't much for talking. "So umm, do you know where Hanzo is? I think he used some ninja magic on me ,because his lessons weren't _ that _ boring!"

"You were having trouble sleeping, so he gave you something to help with that."

“Noooo, He stared at me and I woke up." Wow, this guy was a terrible liar!

The ninja groaned. That was a powerful Genjutsu, one that didn't even require physical contact! And yet this walking fashion disaster not only woke up from it far earlier than he was supposed to, but he even remembered what happened before it took effect! "First those monsters and now some big shoed little twerp." He should've just gone to America like his mom wanted.

Sora ignored the insult towards his favorite footwear and summoned his Keyblade into his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Hey!" Sora yelled to the panicked ninja, who had bought out a cool looking sword out of nowhere. "No saying bad words!"

"Kid I'll say whatever the hell I want, I had a shitty day! Where did you get that weapon?!"

"It's a Keyblade!" He _ did _remember Hanzo saying it could locate people. Or was it that it could locate Heartless? Either way it couldn't hurt to try! "I'm gonna find Hanzo with this thing!"

"With that thing? How?! I can't even sense the tiniest bit of energy from that thing!" And where did he get that giant billy club?! Why did he even choose one as his weapon?!

"Yeah! Hanzo said I could do that!" He didn't teach him though. "I've seen enough anime to know he knocked me out for a reason, and that he's gonna need my help! He just doesn't know it yet!"

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard in the past five days.’

"No it's true! I've seen anime based on real stories, and the power of friendship is what causes it!" Sora closed his eyes and concentrated on Hanzo. _ 'Something's...wrong...' _ But he couldn’t tell what. Something terrible was happening. Something really really bad! And then suddenly he heard a thud. Opening his eyes, he saw the ninja fast asleep. "Huh?" He looked to the Keyblade. "Did I do that?" It _ felt _like he did that. In fact, it felt like whatever ninja magic Hanzo used to knock him out!

"Holy cow, I must've copied whatever he did to me!" He put the Keyblade on his back and walked over to the ninja. "I’m sorry!" He lifted the man up, with surprising ease he realized, and put him on the bed. “But I gotta get Mr. Hanzo to help me with this Keyblade!” Now what was that thing they used to do in kung fu movies? “Hmmm…” yeah thats right! He sat on the floor and crossed his legs. “Close my eyes...cross my arms?..yeah that was it!” And once that was done, do some humming! He couldn’t remember the song they were singing in those movies, but he had his own tunes! 

Breathe in, breathe out aaannnd-**_“I love to sing-a! About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a! I love to sing-a! About a sky of blue-a, or a tea for two-a, I looove to-”_ **Oioooh, he got something! “Wow!” He opened his eyes as he got up and followed the feeling. “That actually worked!” He exited the hotel room, only to run back in when a large, shadowy figure slithered by. “What was that?!” And it was there that he saw the window behind him, and the inky blackness where the city should’ve been. “How did I miss that?!” Jeez, it was just like when his school got taken over by the Heartless!

He took a moment to calm himself. The things he sensed were finally being pieced together in his mind, and he needed to sort them out. Namely, one of the things was the figure in the hallway. It wasn’t a Heartless at all. It was still evil though, he knew that, but there was something else in it, something his Keyblade was telling him about her….a cry for help maybe? Well whatever the case, she was the only lead he had as to what was going on, and he had to find her!


	4. Prologue, part 4

**Chapter 4**

"Owww..." Ryōbi groaned, 4 feet deep into a crater. "It hurts..." She didn't even get a chance to transform properly! Her height was still the same – as was her chest- and she only had the smock and dress on that was way too big for her current height. With some effort, she pushed herself out of the crater and looked for the giant monster. "Where did it-" She let out a hiss of pain, still in shock that she managed to _ survive _ that. She knew her punches, having trained with Yozakura-sempai for so long, and that punch? _ That _should have killed her with all the energy poured into it! "Was that thing going easy on me?" It felt like it was, as it was pulling its punches for whatever reason. Her sister was unconscious, but Ryōbi knew she felt that. When living with a masochistic pig like her, you needed to have a good nose for this type of stuff.

As for the thing that put them here...it wasn’t an Unversed. It was pitch black, muscular, and had thick, fleshy tendrils covering its face like a mask, with only its eyes visible. Those yellow, cold eyes that were making Ryōbi look away, and she felt no shame in doing it strangely enough. It’s size alone telling Ryōbi that the fucker was holding back, it’s fist as tall as the building they were standing in, and without the protection of their Shinobi forms, it should have easily flattened the two of them! 

She bought out another scroll and held it up. _ ‘It’s not doing anything.’ _ Was it waiting for her to transform? Oh well! **“SHINOBI TENSHIN!” **She felt the full power of the transformation take effect, and it was glorious! She felt her Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle form in her left hand, her height shooting up by 2 feet, and the boobs, the wondrous bouncy orbs that she’d never have normally! Granted she had to find where she put the damn things on her person, but still, boobs!

“Hehehehehehhehe..” She kicked Ryōna into the air and caught her with her other hand. “You’re not gonna-” And then she was punched into the ground again. “Owwww…” She should’ve moved away, why didn’t she move away?! Doing the smart thing this time, she grabbed her sister and ran off into the inky void, the black creature slowly following on it’s tiny ass baby legs. _ ‘Ok good, it’s a slow fuck.’ _Good. she could find an advantageous position and shoot it in the -it was right in front of her. “FUCK!” she looked behind her and yep! The thing fucking teleported! “Great..” She let her sister down to aim her rifle and-”WHAT AM I DOING?!” She had to get her sister out of here! “What’s...wrong...with..me..?” Try as she might, she couldn’t stop herself, and soon she kept shooting, her anger increasing with each shot as each shot hit the creature dead center in the eyes, went right through it, but it didn’t react. “FU-” And then she was punched again.

“Hello? Anybody here?” Her eyes widened; a kid?! What was a kid doing here?! “Is anyone here? I’m here to kill the Heartless!” Urghh it was so annoying...but why did she feel so happy? “Hello?” She felt a sense of nostalgia, and it was giving her strength, enough of it to stop whatever was making her act like a moron! With a grin, she reached into cleavage, pulling out and throwing a flare into the sky that exploded. “WHAT WAS THAT?!” The voice felt so nice, just like _ his. _

“A flare!” Sora quickly ran towards the light, and within a minute he found the source. “Oh wow!” Ignoring the bouncy bits on the two pretty girls, he quickly lifted both of them up without any trouble and got them away from the Heartless. “I guess Darksides are a lot stronger here?” He thought as he freed a hand to use his Keyblade. Within an instant, the magic caused the lock that kept the barrier active to fade, bringing the Darkside into teh real world and forcing whoever maintained the barrier to quickly put it back up before people saw the behemoth poking through the hotel roof. But Sora thankfully, got out of there in time, jumping from near the top of the building and landing 20 seconds later onto a much shorter building at ground level with only a minor wince of pain for his troubles. “That’s that!” He said with pride as the brunette got up and walked towards him. “No thanks necessary, I-” 

Ryōbi slapped him to the ground as she reverted back to her normal, shorter form. “YOU JERK! You just left us! Me, Ryōna, Ryou-” She suddenly found herself on the floor from being hit by the Keyblade. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“You hit me you jerk!” Sora yelled, Keyblade held in a defensive position. “I saved you and that’s the thanks I get!”

“Yeah!” She got up and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. “That is the ‘thanks’ you get! You abandoned us you stupid-FUCK!” And she was on the ground again. God, it was like she was her sister!

  
“Stop hitting me and I’ll stop hitting you!”

“FUCK THAT!” 

And so it continued. She hit her, he hit her back. She cursed him out, he called her names like ‘stupidhead’, ‘dumbface’, you know, things out of a kids show. Ryōna woke up twelve minutes into this slapfight, and saw her beaten, somewhat bloodied sister, swelling and purple marks over her skin, and before she could shoot whoever did this to her, she saw exactly who it was. “SORA-NII!” And promptly rushed him, covering him in her bosom and-”Wait a minute…” She squeezed her boobs around his head. “His hair doesn’t feel as spiky as Sora-nii’s….” She lifted him up, the poor boy gasping for air. “And he’s a lot younger too!” A bright smile came onto her face as she came to one conclusion. “Ryōbi-chan, he’s been de-aged!”

“Yeah sure….ignore me.” How the hell did she not notice this?! Yeah he looked younger and dressed even more like a clown, but this obviously was her older brother. He looked like a younger version of him sure, but only one person would wear something this ridiculous outside of a convention, have shoes that stupid and large and be able to run in them like they were normal sneakers, and be able to escape a Shinobi Kekkai so easily! That fucking dome faded away instead of shattering, and there was only one weapon she knew that could do that!

“But he looks so cute now!” Try as he might, Sora could not escape the woman’s grasp, and she continually swallowed his head into her cleavage, his screams making Ryōbi feel a hell of a lot better. “Ryōna-chan missed you so much, you stupid stupid jerk! Ryōna-chan’s gonna hug you and squeeze you and catch up on everything you missed!”

Ryōbi ended the boy’s torture by pulling him from her sister’s grip and kicking her away when she tried to pull him back. She helped him settle on the ground, see if he was ok and-”FUCK!” He fucking sucker punched her! “ENOUGH OF THIS!” She rubbed her sore cheek in agony. “FUCKING SHIT THAT HURT!”

Sora continued to glare at her until she held her hands up to surrender. “Fine.” He dismissed his Keyblade, quickly jumping out of the way of the crazy blonde when she tried to hug him again. “So what was that all about then? I save you, you punch me, and then you act like you know me or something!”

Ryōbi rolled her eyes. “Duh, dipshit. We’re your fucking sisters.”  
  


“No you’re not!” He jumped out of the way of the crazy girl again. “The only siblings I have are my three cats!” He hoped Marie and the other two kittens got away. Thankfully they and Duchess were still in the military’s care, but still… “And I think I’d remember if my sisters or _ anyone _on my island had big thingies on their chests-” dodge again.. “-That were as big as yours!”

“Again with the fucking cats-Ryōna! COME!” At her sister’s tone, the blonde immediately came to her side, sitting like a dog as her sister reached into her cleavage and pulled out a photo, which she forced into his hand. “See?!”

“...That’s me…” That was him in the photo, but older! And cool looking! And with cute girls!...and cool looking! So many zippers and belts, that cool smile, those awesome shoes! Ooooh, if this was the guy he was gonna grow up to be then Kairi…! “Kairi…” Yeah, that’s right… “I wanna say I don’t believe you, but given everything I’ve been through recently, I’d had to be a really stupid kid to call you a bunch of liars.”

“Aww, it’s ok!” Ryōna said, not moving from her position at her sistermaster’s side. “You’ll get used to it again, I promise! You still have some of your skills though, so there’s that! I mean, you just got us both out of that giant Shinobi Kekkai and-”

“THE DARKSIDE!” Sora’s yell startled both sisters as he looked to the building. “Why hasn’t it moved?!”

Both sisters paled, Ryōna quickly getting up and grabbing Sora. “We need to get out of here, _ now!” _

“Right behind you!” How could they’ve been so stupid?! Ryōbi followed her sister as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the blonde knocking Sora unconscious with a neck pinch when he yelled for help. “Shitshitshitshitshit! We need to gun it, fast!” After what Sora just did, of course, whoever sent that thing to kill them wasn’t just going to send it again! How did he undo the barrier? What was that weapon? Those were probably the questions going through their assailant’s minds right now. Only three people knew of the Keyblade, and they were all rooftop hopping for their lives! _ ‘And we just fucking left our brother out in the open, Right there for anyone to kidnap too! _

“And where do you two think you’re going with that kid?!” FUCK!

** _SKSKSKSKSK_ **

“I keep telling you, this kid’s our older brother! He looks....different, but he's our brother!"

“My sis is right! Her and Ryōna-chan saved him!”

Of all the things the two sisters -Ryōna-did illegally on the streets, getting arrested for saving someone was the last thing Ryōbi expected. The two of them were currently in a detention center, the two of them wearing white uniforms after an annoying, _annoying _body search. And of course her sister had the biggest smile on her face as she begged for a 'double ended excavation' with 'their giant, calloused hands'. These outfits rejected the Shinobi ability to hide anything on your person as well as limiting their abilities ot that of normal men. and Ryōna, she was naturally happy about it, because of course she fucking was, until the very nervous -some aroused- officers were replaced by their current handlers that were giving Ryōbi excellent ideas on how to torture her sister, as in the shit the blonde slut _wouldn't _get off on.

“How is the pillow milady?” A soft, expensive looking pillow that she was being 'forced to rest on.

“How was your day?” Gentle, calming words filled with such nauseating warmth and love.

“I could never harm you milady. Let me give you a sponge bath while I serenade you with sweet nothings.” Compliments and pleasantries so intricate that it must have taken hours to get right.

“Such wondrous fair skin should stay unblemished. Mayhaps you should take up a spa day instead of the whip?” And just that, all that. Lucky bitch.

Needless to say, her sister was in hell, looking utterly miserable with the biggest frown Ryōbi had ever seen on her sister's face. Their warmth, their kindness, it was so genuine and heartfelt that both sisters felt it resonate within their hearts, and given their last encounter with something this spiritually invasive, it was no wonder Ryōna was feeling like crap. She looked green, positively ill, and Ryōbi just knew her sister was fighting back the urge to tell them to stop, the one thing she, as a prideful masochist, would _never_ do, even under actual torture. As for the 'torturers' in question, Ryōbi had fuck all luck trying to figure out who they were. All they had on were black bodysuits, and nothing else. They were so black that it was hard for Ryōbi to discern the dimensions and curvatures of their bodies, to the point they almost felt completely flat. There was just something off about these guys, something that put both sisters on edge, and a very familiar feeling of dread was at the back of their mind, a tiny little niggle so insignificant, their conscious minds all but ignored it. The only silver lining for Ryōbi was the fact Ryōna had a form of punishment she didnt' enjoy made the sadist oh so happy, even in this situation. Though this whole setup did make her wonder how many times senior Shinobi encountered freaks like her sister.

“Ok look.” The officer began, Ryōbi noting his body position, as if he was considering something very important. “We’re in the middle of a big coverup today, and because of your unique circumstances, I’m considering letting you both go-”

“You’re not getting our brother.” Ryōna’s face had the brightest smile, but the coldness in it set even the ninja surrounding her on edge, all of them holding kunai to her throat. “Ryōna-chan’s being serious here mister. He’s _ our _brother.”

“...” The officer had to calm himself; just what the hell was that? “T-there’s some extenuating circumstances going on. We can’t just let him leave with what’s going on. I don’t know if you know this, but he has a special weapon, one that’s going to put a big target on his back.”

_ ‘Wait what?!’ _ Ryōbi thought about what happened at the hotel. _ ‘They’re not questioning us about that?! We jumped all the way from the top floor!’ _

Ryōna’s eyes widened, but she still kept her smile, which became more unhinged. “OOOH, Ryōna sees now, you know about the Keyblade!”

“Y-yes, yes we do! So surely you understand-”

“Read Ryōna’s lips you ugly fuck.” Her smile was gone, replaced by an ugly sneer. “He’s.our.family. You’re not getting him, understand?”

That fear coursed through his body again, but the officer calmed himself. “So let me get this straight here; you two, a lovely, beautiful blonde with the most lovely voice-”

“-Eat shit and die.”

“-And your sister there, know about the Keyblade, know about the Heartless, and yet you’re gonna-”

“Heartless?” Everyone turned to Ryōbi, the brunette having spoken up for the first time in minutes. “There’s that word again! That’s what Sora-nii called those Unversed things! The Negative Hearts were all sealed up, so they shouldn’t even _ be _around! And why the fuck didn’t you guys do anything about that Shinobi Kekkai that we were trapped in! I got my shit wrecked by this giant ass fucking monster with tentacles for a head!”

“...What on earth are you talking about?” The confusion on the older man’s face filled the sisters with dread. “We haven’t seen anything resembling what you just said! We found some cloaked men around the HanzOppai hotel earlier, but they were under the effects of a jutsu. We saw that kid take you out of the hotel, saw you knock him out, and then we decided to arrest you. We also searched the hotel inside and out and found that everyone except for you two were accounted for and completely fine!”

“So you didn’t see it?” The officer shook his head. “Shit.” Those cloaked guys he talked about must’ve been the ones responsible for hiding the Heartless from these chucklefucks, but how did they get in the city without being stopped? “So why the hell should we leave him with you?”

The officer shrugged. “Oh I can leave him with you, but I’m sure Gessen Academy or Hebijo would be so delighted to have him.” The crazy blonde stared at him with that smile, but he smiled back, causing her to glare. “Oh don’t try to intimidate me girl; we’ve had your data sent to us the second we saw you jump out of the HanzOppai hotel. So you wanna go against Hebijo and Gessen in the middle of a transfer? Once this shit in Mitsuyoshi’s cleaned up, you’re gonna have Hanzo gunning after you. And trust me; he knows how to find Keyblade wielders, and he _ will _get him back.”

Ryōna gulped. “Oh...Hanzo…” So he was involved with this business. Because of course he was.

“Of fucking course that pervert’s involved.” Ryōbi muttered. “He’s always got his hands in everything!" She clutched her head, her teeth grinding together. “So we’re going to lose our only remaining family, and there’s nothing we can do about it?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Thanks for the empathy jackass.”

The officer scoffed. “After the stuff I’ve seen on you two, my empathy’s all dried up like...a…”He let out a yawn, and soon both him and the other ninja were fast asleep. The electronic lock on the door opened, and in came Sora, Keyblade in hand. He looked at them, eyes wide and panting heavily.

“THIS THING CAN UNLOCK _ANYTHING!_"


	5. Prologue (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now weakened and with barely any power, the Ryo sisters escape their short confinement with their only way of defending themselves.
> 
> Meanwhile Hanzo meets with an 'old friend' , and his destination comes ever closer.

Hanzo had been here for two hours, and had killed at least 400 Heartless. Given that they were mostly Shadows however, that wasn’t a feat worth bragging about. His only source of levity would soon come to him, thanks to the many surprises he left for the possessed bat girl to combat her echolocation. Oh it hurt like hell to summon them, but it would be so worth it!

Hanaoka Hideo’s power was just enough to take out these Shadows and Soldiers with ease, but the larger ones like the Darksides were just ignoring him, barreling through the concrete and digging through it in a frantic attempt to find the Keyhole. For the past 20 minutes he had been cutting a clear path to the last place he remembered the Keyhole being, the one place you’d never catch a proud and just pervert like him!

And the old Christain church just passed him. Literally, the entire building was thrown by a massive Darkside as though one were throwing a baseball. AnotherDarkside, one wearing bright yellow construction gear with what looked to be a giant drill for a hand was throwing small houses with one hand and drilling with the other. “I thought for sure I hid it in this neighborhood …” Maybe it was deeper underground? Could be. And luckily for him, the Heartless had just given him plenty of ways down there!

_ 40 minutes later _

The sewers of Mitsuyoshi were clean of any sort of filth by the Heartless, quite the smart move by them. Since one could theoretically hide a Keyhole in almost anything with any prerequisite to it’s concealment, the Heartless had decided to clean every single inch of filth from the walls and water in order to get to it, since clearing such filth could be considered a good deed, and from what Hanzo had learned from many offworld survivors, Keyblade Wielders who hid the Keyhole were often stupid enough to use such conditions to hide the damn things. Around 10 minutes ago, Hanzo barely managed to escape a literal wall of Shadows as they scurried around the walls and floors like a hoard of cockroaches. Another 10 minutes later the same horde appeared again. After making sure he had enough explosives and concealing paper -which used ninpo, something that was of rare quantity at the moment- Hanzo used a simple spell from his Keyblade, Float, and simply skated down the tunnels, blowing up portions of the wall every 8 minutes and using his concealing paper to hide himself until the sounds of the horde were far enough away.

_ ‘If I remember correctly, this was a city street beforehand.’ _ He whipped out a map using a simple ninpo trick, the act of summoning it somewhat strenuous thanks to the city’s effects, and looked at it, cross-referencing it with his knowledge of the city’s modern form. _ ‘So I was right, this was a street.’ _ The street that contained the first checkpoint into the city. This sewer tunnel and that street had the same exact S-shape to it, right down to the same level of elevation as one travelled down the hill to the gates, along with inactive alarm wards, some of which barely pulsing with energy. _ ‘I’m in the middle of the S curve now, so that means…’ _He and Kurokage had been banned from the city numerous times before their rise to fame, often pissing off important figures with their perverted raids on the numerous buildings. Knowing that this would happen, the two friends constructed a secret entrance into the bedrock that would let them go in and out of the city, and if he was right, it should still be in the same place it used to be. Stopping in front of a random wall, he put his hands on it and closed his eyes, feeling the natural energies around him. “Yes, yes I see it…” Yep, it was here alright! With just a bit of chakra, he phased through the wall, and found himself in his secret tunnel. “Kurokage built you well, my old friend.” So many times back before they hit their late teens, raiding panties, raiding pantires, groping all the lovely ladies they could find. Those were simpler times. 

Hanzo summoned his Keyblade, waiting three minutes for the Heartless to appear. Realizing they probably moved on ahead, he booked it down the tunnel, knowing his time find the Keyhole first was dwindling.

** _SKSKSKSKSKKS_ **

A tired and sweaty Ryōna stared down at a sleeping Sora warmly as all three of them finally exited the city via the train tracks, Sora strapped to Ryōna’s chest and stomach to keep him from falling as her and her sister ran across the bottom of the railway bridge. “Please ...stop talking.” She really didn’t miss the annoying moral righteousness. Even Ryōki-nee got tired of it from time to time! “Ryōbi, are they ..following us?”

“Nope!” With the city a good mile or two away, they jumped off of the bridge and onto the craggy grounds below, panting heavily and sweating. “Fuck these...fuck these stupid clothes!” ‘Keyblade proof’ was what one of the guards said they were before Sora knocked them out with that Sleep spell of his. At the level their brother was at right now, he’d have to be in front of the locking mechanism to get them out of these things, and it was only thanks to him lending some of his magical energy to them that they were even able to run away! Though that left him, currently their only method of defending themselves, out like a light from the strain. “This...shouldn’t have tired us…” Three miles of non stop running was a requirement to pass to _ Genin _level, for crying out loud!

“Stupid police…” Ryōna grumbled, hugging the spiky haired boy for comfort as she could finally revel in the aching in her bones “Stupid black...things…” Irritated and aroused, she rubbed her thighs together from the delightful ache in her core. “Ryōna-chan’s gonna kill them good when she gets her strength back!”

“_ If _ we get our strength back.” Ryōbi added. These clothes could not be removed. Period. It was the ultimate punishment, one that was punishable by execution due to the scarcity of the materials and the cost of just producing _ one _of the things. “Look..let’s just get someplace safe so we can figure out a plan.” She looked at the sleeping brother her sister was cuddling. “And maybe figure out how the fuck he turned into a kid.”

**SKSKSKKSKS**

  
  


Down and down the sewers he went, Hanzo reminiscing as he passed old buildings and streets. Seeing an old, surprisingly intact Machiya-styled rowhouse, Hanzo stared at it, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. This place, it was way too intact. He was at least 30 feet below ground, where the foundation for the new city should be. Everything should have been destroyed, but yet… honestly, this had to be a joke. There were barely any signs of age in its structure, and it looked hastily built, with some vines here and there coming out of the cracks in the walls despite there being no vegetation whatsoever. 

He quickly made another hole and hid in it, waiting for 10 minutes, then 20, then 30. The Heartless horde haven’t come by, Hanzo exiting his hiding space as he realized he had fallen right into a trap, one either laid out by a smarter Heartless, or the ringleader of this attack. Draining more of his energy, he wrapped an exploding talisman around the blade of a kunai, increasing the power of the talisman as he launched it at the decrepit building, watching as the resulting explosion produced a loud, bloodcurdling, _ human _scream. “GYAAGGHH, that totally fucking hurts!” Hanaoka Hideyo could feel the malevolence emanating from that scream, indicating that the person was deep into the Darkness. 

“FUUUCK!” A black figure shot out of the fire and smoke and landed in front of him, it’s bat like face and soft, well cared for blonde hair not matching the mishmash of bat and human flesh that he was seeing, and the bouncy human chesticles on the thing’s chest was making him feel sick instead of aroused, and he’d seen nice tits on some really ugly creatures! “God, you are such a jerk!” The bat-woman shook off the soot on her body, dodging out of the way of the knife he sent in her direction. “I thought you sucked at fighting Heartless!” 

“I do.” Hanzo agreed, not staring at the horde of Shadows she sent at him before he tried to stab her, all of them currently disintegrating under the power of the Bio spell. “I just have this amazing thing called _ common sense. _ Did you seriously think that would fool anyone?”

“Noo, it was supposed to totally distract you from-” Shiki blinked, realizing she wasn’t making any noise despite talking. It took her a second to realize she was currently in a hexagonal bubble. “HEY!”

“Why yes, I do as you say, ‘suck’ at killing Heartless, but only in the realm of physical combat.” He kicked the Barrier surrounding the demon into the fire like a kickball, the creature screaming in pain as he didn’t completely isolate her. “I am a ninja dear; I didn’t get to where I am by just using flashy techniques. I-” And suddenly his top half was on the ground, his bottom half falling a second later as the demon stood over his corpse angrily, wielding a massive black scythe with a flesh covered blade.

“That was so _ not cool _.” Shiki backed away from the corpse, anxiously wondering where the real Hanzo went. “Come out come out! I know that body over there’s a fake! You’re not getting the drop on-KYAAGH!” Grabbed by her hair with her scythe yanked out of her hand, Shiki was spun around like a rotary blade, screaming all the while as Hanzo slammed her into the ground face first, followed by a kick to the face before sending a Fire spell into her stomach before backing off. “FUCK!” She quickly got up, sending out two smoke bombs as she ran off. “Come on, this is totally not fair!” 

“Of course it’s not fair.” Hanzo said, running right beside her. “We’re ninja, fair play isn’t something we do.” He jabbed Hanaoka Hideyo into her stomach, sending out the needle into her stomach. “Stand still dear; this will only hurt for a second. I just have to get a few DNA and blood samples.”

“Oh fuck no!” She summoned her scythe back to her, this time the blade right behind Hanzo. The boss was going to be _ pissed _ if Hanzo figured out who she was! “You’re not getting your grody paws on me pervert!” A sonic screech disoriented her opponent for half a second, enough for her scythe to stab right through him. As expected, he replaced himself with a clone, this time one made of wood, but it was enough to let her get away. “That’s not gonna work again old man! You’re gonna run out of energy soon!” She let out a screech to get a lay of the area, the sound waves giving her a good map on where to go. “Ok...so that’s where you are!” This time sending out mustard bombs, Shiki closed her eyes as she tearfully and painfully followed the route her echolocation sent to her, her scythe flying behind her and acting like a shield by spinning at a rapid, lethal rate. _ ‘I just have to get to that spot, and I win!’ _

...He was wearing a face mask. Did she seriously think that would work? Oh well, that clone he sent after her ought to keep her fooled. Now to find that Keyhole. And once Hanaoka Hideo analyzed the samples it took, maybe he’ll find out who was the innocent girl underneath that monstrous form.

** _SKSKSKSKSK_ **

“So cold…” 

Ryōna stared at her chattering sister with a coy smile. “You can sleep in Ryōna-chan’s boobies if you want to! I got lots of warm, soft flesh!” Ryōbi stared at Sora, still knocked out and sleeping on the rocks in the cave the three of them were hiding in. “Oh don’t worry, his clothes and hair are so thick, they’re their own mattress!”

“...Fine.” Ryōbi crawled over to her sister’s boobs and rested her head in them. “..Thanks.” 

“Aww, you’re welcome!” And so the twins sat in silence, minutes passing as they could finally rest. “Soooooo..” Ryōna began after six minutes. “What are we gonna do about Sora-nii?”

“Fuck if I know.” Ryōbi answered. A tap on the finger and Ryōna wrapped her body around her tiny sister, giving her more warmth. “I don’t even know how the hell he got de-aged. And he doesn’t even remember us…” She could feel her sister’s anger at that. While they differed in a lot of ways, they shared many commonalities with each other that rarely came up, one of which being taking sadistic pleasure in those that wronged them on a personal level. “God, they’re probably gonna search our old home and Gessen Academy once they come to.”

“I almost feel sorry for them.” Her and Ryōbi had once walked in on their turned classmates eating. Given that what they were eating were live pig and deer, hers and her sister’s Shinobi Spirits, it hurt and disgust them on a personal level. Who knows what they’d do to live humans? “You think Sora-nii’s Keyblade could tell us anything?”

Ryōbi looked up from her boob pillow and glared at her. “He needs to be _ awake _dumbass, remember?” And as their older siblings stressed to them, you can’t just wake up from Magical Exhaustion. Unless you had specific medicines, your only choice was to wait it out until your magical stores refilled themselves. “We’re pretty much defenseless now.” Another minute or two passed. “You’re on lookout duty. If no one comes in an hour and Sora-nii doesn’t wake up, we’re fucking.” She so needed some release right now.

Ryōna’s eyes widened as she hastily put her sister next to her brother and took point at the cave entrance. “Oooh I can’t wait!”

“Me neither Kupo!”

“Yeah Mr. Moogle! But you can’t watch-” The sisters blinked, staring down at the white furred creature with the pink ball on his head. “A-a-a MOOGLE?!” They both shouted.

“Yep, Kupo! How ya doin?”

  
  


** _SKSKSKSKSK_ **

By now, Hanzo had gotten deep into the Heartless’s makeshift construction site.

He stared down the edge of a massive crater the size of three city blocks. Over 50 Darksides with various construction equipment bolted onto them were mining the area, along with a few anteater shaped Heartless sucking up the bugs in order to trigger some form of condition to unlock the Keyblade. _ ‘Neither of us could have hid it this far down.’ _By now, he estimated he would be deep into the former Mitsuyoshi’s sewage tunnels, back when they were filled with mountains of fecal matter and animals mutated by the discarded experiments of ninja during times when Shinobi law was lax. A quick pulse from Hanaoka Hideo told him he was running low on Chakra. The second he used a magic spell in this area, these Darksides would swarm on him, and there’d be no escape in his weakened state.

“Hmm..” His Keyblade pulsed, sensing the danger in his idea. “Well, it’s the only way.” Hanaoka Hideo told him otherwise, but he wasn’t listening. He needed to get these creatures out of the way _ now. _Their numbers were in the dozens, not the hundreds or thousands up above, which meant this was actually manageable! So with a grin, he raised his Keyblade into the air and sent out a simple flare and yelling, “I’M OVER HERE!” 

Every Heartless in the area looked upward, towards the source of that vile Keyblade magic, and quickly climbed the walls. Soon Hanzo was beset by over 40 of the giant Heartless and 122 of the anteater Heartless, the former having morphed their augmented limbs into projectile weapons and the anteaters slinging their tongues at him. Using some of his now meager reserves, Hanzo replaced himself with a clone just as their impacts hit, rolling into a small opening on the ground that allowed him to fall into the crevice, causing his Keyblade to pulse in anger. 

“Oh hush, you! BARRIER!” A hexagonal patterned orb formed around his body as he began running down the walls of the cavern, the Heartless following in a mad fury. _ ‘Those modifications are made of metal!’ _He realized as he set Hanaoka Hideo to follow behind him, blade end pointed towards the horde chasing him. “MAGNEGA! REPEL!” The Keyblade summoned a black and purplish orb. As though the orb of energy were paint and itself the brush, Hanaoka Hideo broadly swiped half the circumference of the crater with the magic before returning to it’s masters side. Some of the Darksides stopped their descent upon seeing the energy, but not the others, and it was the smart ones that were dragged down by the momentum of their idiot bretheren into the spell. And just like Hanzo wanted, the Magnega spell sent all 40 Darksides into the roof of the cave, unable to move from the sheer power of the magnetic force nailing their metal augmentations to the roof. “Ok...good…” Oh man that was rough; that spell took 60% of his magic! But it should by them a few minutes at least!

And that was good, because he could _ finally _sense the Keyhole!

  
  


** _SKSKSKSKKS_ **

  
  


“Hiya Kupo!”

The sight of this cute, plush like creature made the Ryo sisters very, very afraid. “H-hi!” An uneasy smile came onto Ryōbi’s face as the thing approached her brother. “H-how ya...doing?” This was not good, this was not good at all!”

“I’m just fine, Kupo!” The creature said cheerfully before his high pitched tone dropped slightly. “I’m assuming you two know why I’m here right?” The twins nodded with trepidation. “ The Moogle Association’s been helping out here and there, but this is the first time in a long time any of us have been told to make a house call, Kupo!” 

“O-oh, a house call…” Ryōna nervously looked outside and quickly ran to their only means of self defense at the moment. “Great!”

“Now what was that potion again..?” Softs, Maiden’s Kiss, Golden Nee- “Ah, that’s right!” In a puff of smoke, the Moogle had in his hand a flask containing a golden liquid. “This here’s an Elixir, Kupo, the ultimate cure!” He opened the Keyblade Wielder’s mouth and uncorked the flask, just putting half the thing down his gullet. Before the two depowered ninja could stop him, Sora woke up, albeit groggily. He didn’t get up and his eyes were glassy and unfocused, but at least he was awake.” There we go!” The flask in his mouth disappeared, The Moogle handing Ryōbi a second Elixir, along with a decently sized burlap sack, around the size of a small ball. “This one’s free of charge! You’re gonna _ need it!” _And before either sister could ask anything more, the creature faded away, waving them goodbye as he did so. “Good luck, wielder of the Kingdom Key! We await good things from you, Kupo!”

“...” Ryōbi stared at Ryōna.

“...” Ryōna stared at Ryōbi.

They both stared at the barely conscious Sora before frantically trying to wake him up. Of the five times a Moogle appeared to their older siblings, it was to sell them medicines and items, or spells for their Keyblades. And while normally that wouldn’t be an issue if they had their strength, such was not the case. There was nowhere they could run, nowhere they could hide, for if a Moogle came to you and gave you his wares for free…

Then some serious _ shit _was about to go down, and there was nothing you could do but bear it.

And it didn't help their fear that when suddenly, the Kingdom Key appeared in Sora's hand when he obviously didn't will it to.

"Hey tits for brains, there's a note in here!" Ryōna came to her sister as the brunette pulled out a piece of paper from the bag. "Ok, just some instructions, a spell list, blah blah bla-" The twins blinked before Ryōbi sighed. "God damn it." at the bottom of the paper was a high resolution image of a giant Unversed looking creature, prowling through the woods with what looked to be that railway they were traveling on in the distance. "Ok, we need to see what he can do." This de-aging of his obviously messed him up, and now that they had some time, though not enough sadly, it was a good enough time to see what he knew. _'He obviously knows a Sleep spell, a cure spell, and has some knowledge on that unlocking power the Keyblade has.' _ He could summon it at will, something Ryōki-nee couldn't do until she was a C-cup, and without the energy loss that her sister suffered. They could work with this!

"SIS, HE FELL ASLEEP AGAIN!" Or maybe not.


End file.
